


The Death Of High School And How To Avoid It

by hyuktrash



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseballer!Leo, Coming of Age, Dancing, Footballer!Ravi, Hongbin is suffering, M/M, More tags will be added later to avoid spoilers (kinda), Texting, jaehwan is being jaehwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuktrash/pseuds/hyuktrash
Summary: "That´s gay.""Your face is gay."Or: The Vixx centered High School AU nobody asked for.Also featuring Super Junior and Exo because even if there´s chaos, it has to be the perfect chaos; high school struggles or not.





	The Death Of High School And How To Avoid It

"It´s a warm morning in August, 8 am on a Monday. Class starts in half an hour and between all the lost freshmen and annoying junior girls that are happily screaming to greet their friends, so loud you can hear it all over the school yard, there´s me. Me, that´s Lee Hongbin, finally a senior this year. It´s the last year of high school and unlike everyone else I´m not planning on having the best year of my life and I also didn´t have a glow up over the summer. Speaking of summer glow ups, what the hell happened to Taekwoon? Ever since he joined the baseball team last year and worked his way up to be the ace pitcher in less than ten months, people started to notice and respect him. I didn´t even know he existed until Hyukjae dragged me to a game, but it turned out he actually sat behind be in maths class all year. Whatever it was that happened to him, this year he surely won´t be ignored by literally anyone anymore. He finally decided to cut his hair and damn, it really did something."

"Hongbin-hyung? Are you talking to yourself again? Stop crushing on Taekwoon so loudly, everyone get´s it."

Han Sanghyuk, who just appeared next to his classmate, smoothly got out of the way of Hongbin´s hand that was trying to hit his head, which was a ridiculous move anyways, since Sanghyuk was way taller than the brown haired boy next to him by now. He just lifted an eyebrow at his Hyung, a mocking grin appearing on his lips. He turned around when he felt an arm around his neck, scrunching his nose as soon as he noticed who said arm belonged to. On his other side stood another tall boy with bleach blond hair and a pout on his lips that materialized as soon as he spotted Hyuk´s face of disgust. "Hey Hyukkie! How´s my favorite friend doing?" Hongbin rolled his eyes, the guy was apparently Lee Jaehwan, also not recognizable anymore. What is it with everyone looking different after summer? Hongbin looked down at his own clothes, a plain blue shirt and a pair of white shorts, weirdly paired with black converse sneakers, he didn´t even try. Sanghyuk looked way better, Jaehwan did and Taekwoon...

"Binnie? What are you staring at?"

Jaehwan followed his gaze and as soon as his eyes landed on his old friend from musical class he punches Hongbin´s shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. "I didn´t think you have taste, you know, judging from your choice of clothing." Hongbin just rolled his eyes again and then noticed someone else approaching the small group. Another way too tall guy, who was trying to talk to Sanghyuk. Why were all his friends just as tall as him? That just couldn´t be fair. The new guy introduced himself as Kim Wonsik, shaking Hongbin´s hand politely before turning over to Jaehwan, who was already holding out his hand to the newcomer, smiling widely and telling him his name proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Jaehwan. Uhm, why is your hand shaking?"

Jaehwan just kept on smiling at the younger boy and shrugged. "I drank five cups of coffee last night to finish my summer work last minute, I´ll be fine." Wonsik didn´t seem to believe him, judging from the way he looked at the blonde, but decided not to reply to that. Instead he finally let go of Jaehwan´s hand and cleared his throat. Before he got the chance to speak though, a loud scream, louder than the juniors, louder than Lee Jaehwan himself, reverberated across the yard. Hongbin pressed his hands over his ears and sent a look of thousand deaths over to Kim Jongdae, the owner of said scream. Wonsik looked so shocked it was almost funny, but everyone was busy staring at Jongdae and his friends with a weirded out expression.

"I guess that´s enough school madness for now Wonsik, I´ll show you around inside. Hongbin, Jaehwan, have fun with thirsting over Taekwoon, but don´t make it too obvious. Bye losers!", and with that, Sanghyuk was gone, dragging the new student with him, who was still pretty confused from Jongdae´s actions. Hongbin slapped his hand against his forehead when Baekhyun looked over and waved at them happily, knowingly embarrassing them in front of everyone. Jaehwan looked at the junior next to him, who was staring at them with a disturbed face, and mouthed `we don´t know them` at her. Which made the younger girl leave immediately. As soon as he noticed Taekwoon´s eyes on him he elbowed Hongbin´s side, who was about to complain but stopped in his tracks when he noticed what Jaehwan was trying to show him. He felt his ears grow hot and turned away, facing the ground and dragging Jaehwan inside the building with him. The older boy started laughing as soon as the door closed behind him and leaned against the next best locker, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Poor Hongbin, you must feel so embarrassed now. No worries, Bean. You know, I´m 99 percent sure that I embarrassed myself so often in front of Sanghyuk that he started to think I´m doing it on purpose. Why can´t he notice what´s actually going on? I´m growing tired of waiting for him to ask me out." Jaehwan sighed theatrically and Hongbin rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"You know, Hyung, maybe it would be easier if you just asked him out yourself." He decided to keep on walking to his own locker, not waiting for Jaehwan to tag along. The older boy whined and followed him, a pout on his lips.

"But then I´d have to talk to him and that´s not an option."

"You do realize that you talk to him all the time right? You´re like, best friends, or something sadly weird like that." Hongbin unlocked the door of his locker without looking at Jaehwan and took out a book and his calculator. Meanwhile Jaehwan unlocked the door next to Hongbin´s and started rummaging around in his trash dump of a locker. After throwing out an old apple from May and rediscovering a CD he thought he lost, Jaehwan finally found what he was looking for, which was a single ballpoint pen and a spiral bound notebook. 

Hongbin just lifted a judging eyebrow which was answered with protest from Jaehwan. "Hey, that´s all you need to survive the year. Plus, you know I´ll steal your pencil at some point." Hongbin gently shook his head, after the encounter on the school yard there was a lot more needed to survive the year than just a pen and some paper. But knowing that Jaehwan´s binders would get lost anyways, Hongbin didn´t comment on it any more. He slammed the door of his locker shut, locked it and grabbed Jaehwan´s backpack to drag him to class. On his way to his destination, Hongbin almost ran into Jongin, who offered a muffin to Jaehwan and ignored Hongbin on purpose, not wanting to make him any angrier than he already looked. When the brown haired boy entered the room with a munching Jaehwan in tow, he was instantly pulled in a way to tight hug that let no room for protest. It took him at least three minutes to get rid of Hakyeon, before the older boy clung to Hongbin´s blond companion who gladly accepted the attention. Sanghyuk was already sitting in the back together with his new friend, chatting a lot quieter than Hakyeon was currently cooing over Jaehwan. The younger one just accepted his cruel fate and let his friend squish and squeeze his cheeks, smiling through the pain. The whole disaster came to an end as soon as the teacher entered the room though, because not even the great Cha Hakyeon himself dared to annoy that person.

Class started and it took another fifteen minutes for Jongdae and Baekhyun to show up and another forty minutes until Jaehwan was clinging to Jongdae´s arm. "You idiots embarrassed my poor Hongbinnie in fron of his new crush earlier and that´s in no way acceptable." He looked at the younger one with a feigned angry expression and bit his shoulder before running away to catch up on Hongbin, who was suffering silently. Not that the suffering ever ended when Jaehwan was near him, but that wasn´t the point. Wonsik apparently went to meet the other football players, according to Sanghyuk, who was now walking between his two older friends, an arm around both their shoulders. The youngest out of the three did, of course, not notice that this gesture made a tint of red spread over Jaehwan´s face, which made Hongbin facepalm himself internally; it was hopeless.

"Hey, I´m sorry to disturb you, but are you Lee Hongbin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> It´s been a while since I last posted, but I´m finally back and better than ever.  
> I worked hard on this one and with the wonderful support of my wonderful friend I finally finished the first chapter.  
> Let´s see how this will go, there´s lot to come in the future!


End file.
